vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaric K. Saltzman
Alaric K. Saltzman is Meredith Sulez's boyfriend and a former teacher at Robert E. Lee High School. He attended Duke University and studies the supernatural. Physical Appearance Alaric is said to be handsome with hazel eyes. He is in his early twenties, so his appearance is fairly young. Personality Alaric is a kind person, willing to help others. He is mostly very friendly, but is serious when the time calls for it. He is also very curious. The Struggle Alaric is hired by Robert E. Lee High School to be the new European History teacher after the death of Mr. Tanner. He was mistaken as someone who had experience with the supernatural, since all he had done was research on the matter. In his first class, Alaric had the students seat themselves in a circle and talk about how the recent events had affected them and invited the class over to his house for further discussion. Bonnie was immediately taken with him, and always came to his defense it anyone said anything bad about him. He later hosted a party for his students at his house. The Fury During the funeral of Elena, Alaric is witness to the attack dogs and thanks to some conjugated learned avoided the danger, but "Stefan, Damon, and Elena distrusted him. Alaric hypnotizes Caroline and Tyler, during the session, Tyler shows interest and has no effect on it. While Caroline reveals that Stefan is the attacker and the parents of Caroline, Tyler, Vickie and others want to take justice into their own hands and create a plan. Alaric made a party to try to lessen the sadness Elena's death. During the event, Meredith presents Alaric to Elena, Damon and Bonnie in the attic. Alaric tells all about his studies as a psychologist and professor of the supernatural, also said that Stefan is in danger and what Caroline said of his attacker. Elena and Damon is going where the Stefan together with Alaric, Meredith and Bonnie. Alaric says parents who were attacking Stefan is not sure what Caroline said, and we need more time. Alaric with Meredith and the others stand guard in the Snow Dance, when nothing happens, Alaric says need a premonition and Bonnie reluctantly does but in the end it leads them to the graves of Thomas and Honoria Fell. In the presence of Honoria Fell, they realize all the danger is in the same grave and that also goes to the dance. Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie and Matt head to the event to help local people. The Return: Shadow Souls With all the troubles happening in Fell's Church, Meredith said she called Alaric who was abroad doing research. He agreed to come back to the town after he did more research on the activities. However he did not appear in the book. The Return: Midnight Alaric makes a brief appearance in this book. He is researching for Meredith about the creatures attacking the town. Elena and Bonnie manage to give him a message during the time he's seen. as Alaric Saltzman.]] In the television series, is portrayed by Matt Davis. Alaric "Rick" Saltzman is introduced as the new history teacher for 's class and also knows that vampires exist in the small town of Mystic Falls. Once he learns of Mystic Falls, he becomes a hunter. While vampires can easily overpower him, he has athletic strength and is shown to able to defend himself in a fight. And because of his wife, Isobel who studied Paranormal activity, he know what weakens vampires and use it. He was until recently dating Jenna Sommers, Jeremy's aunt. Trivia *Unlike the novel, Alaric has no middle name, however, Matt is the only one of all the main characters having a middle name. *In the novels, Alaric is between mid-twenties to late twenties, while in the TV Series, Alaric is middle-aged. See also Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Novel Characters